Spirit of the Fluttering Yellow Gills
Summary The Spirit of the Fluttering Yellow Gills is an Unexplored-class Material and a member of the Three, the three Unexplored-classes at the peak of the low, middle and high sounds who handle the Award system and are said to take extremely good care of humanity and freely lend them power. She's the one at the peak of high sound who has made a contract with Freedom. Like other Unexplored-classes, she's one of the anthropomorphic personifications of the laws and elements of the world that even gods are subservient to. For a time she lived on Earth pretending to be human as the leader of Freedom, the summoner with 500 Awards known as Perfect Equilibrium, just to try and avoid being summoned by humans. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly 3-C Name: The Spirit of the Fluttering Yellow Gills that Rules the Heavens (s – a – so – voz – tix – ei – yw – za), Perfect Equilibrium (Summoner nickname) Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Unexplored-class Material Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage, capable of fighting spiritual beings like ghosts Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Capable of defeating the Colorless Little Girl, several dozen Unexplored-classes would have a shot at defeating the White Queen, as one of the Three she's one of the strongest Unexplored-classes after the White Queen) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely much higher (Highly superior to Divine-class Materials, capable of defeating the Colorless Little Girl) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, likely higher (Even the Original Series, the weakest Materials, can flip over a military armored truck) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly Galactic Durability: Likely Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: Likely at least High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least average, but doesn't display any personality when summoned into a vessel Weaknesses: Can be very lazy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Invulnerability:' Materials freely defy the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army can, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Normal weapons are useless once a summoning battle starts, and summoners call in a Material, as they cannot harm a Material or a summoner defended by their protective circle. Thus, the only counter is for another summoner to step up and summon their own Material. *'Dreams:' The Spirit of Yellow Gills slips into her enemy’s dreams and unilaterally torments them to death. In a different way from the Red Lady or the Wicked Green Woman, she is a force to be reckoned with in a different dimension that entirely ignores any specs or battle preparations made in reality. For example, she can mess with the enemy's perception to cause their attacks to miss, or create several doppelgangers of the enemy or other individuals as a psychological attack. She can also overwrite someone's reality with the world of dreams to let them experience past events, even from different perspectives. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Abstract Entities Category:Summons Category:Dream Users Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3